rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenith
Zenith is role-played by Orion's Dagger. History Zenith was a born of empty places. Space, lost worlds, and ideas. His father was Ouranos, and his mother was the ancient, lost city of Lemuria. Lemuria, the spirit of a ruined city, had corrupted over time, and her son seems perfect chance of retribution against the world. After his mother taught him all she deemed necessary, she gave him his staff, Finis Megiddo, and told him to find her sister and bring her to her, so that they may begin a war against the world. Once, whilst searching, Zenith ran across The Seventh, and they soon became strong friends. The Seventh decided to help search for Atlantis, and they are currently trailing leads with hopes of some sort of link to Zenith's aunt. About Zenith Appearance Zenith is tall and somewhat lanky. However he is strong enough to pull a door out of its frame with ease. His eyes are like golden beryl, and his hair about as white as light itself. He wears a white jacket over a black shirt. He constantly listens to headphones that seem to play any song at random lengths and volumes. His pants are black, as are his shoes. On either sleeve he has a long zipper stretching from the cuff to the shoulder; he does not have arms, his hands actually float a fixed distance from his body, with six black orbs floating in the space between his body and wrists, his sleeves giving the appearance of arms. Powers By himself, Zenith can cause delusions, and can speed up the process of entropy, breaking down physical matter at high speeds. Using his staff, Finis Megiddo (a long black staff engraved with white runes, a glowing yellow orb floats above the top that releases grey wisps of smoke), he can cause distortions in space, or let off radioactivity. In his sleeves are six black orbs that act similar to black holes, pulling at everything within fifty kilometers. Personality While he is not inherently evil, and he is friendly enough, his mother raised him on rather questionable morals. He is loyal to his family and friends, and likely the only reason he hasn't been turned from the evil forces to the forces of good. Perhaps, if his circumstances had been different... Likes and Dislikes ''Likes'' NASA, outer space, The Seventh, Marco, yellow gems and crystals, ancient and modern ruins, and grey falcons. ''Dislikes'' Haunted houses, swamps (positively disgusting), terrible punctuality, mimes, and diamonds. Relationships Lemuria - Zenith's mother. She has raised him kindly, but on corrupted ideals and morality. She was completely successful. After waking her sister, Atlantis, she gives her family the news that she is pregnant with a girl. Zenith is intrigued at the idea of a sister, but he's concerned about his mother's refusal to reveal the father. His sister is to be named Nadir. [[Phoenix Nova |'Phoenix Nova']] - To Phoenix, Zenith is kind of an annoying phantom. If Phoenix seems to get a grasp of who Zenith is, he suddenly realizes he was completely wrong. [[The Seventh|'The Seventh']] - Or Seven as Zenith likes to call him. Seven and Zenith have a strong bond and are practically brothers. [[Marco Vahana|'Marco']] - Marco is a boy that Zenith almost kidnapped. However, Seven would not allow it, and instead agreed that Zenith could tutor and invite Marco over sometimes. However, he did become a permanent resident after his parent's died. Marco has a sliver of the orb on Zenith's staff embedded in his left wrist. Marco can 'legally' drive, usually being Zenith's and Seven's form of transportation. After Marco became his mother's dependent, Zenith has become rather worried about his circumstances. He hopes nothing changes with him. [[Jade Windragon|'Jade Windragon']] - Zenith has often caused a mishap or two to Jade. What is mysterious is that Jade cannot find Zenith's exact location in history, and cannot figure out who or what he is. Quotes *"Seven, why can't we keep him? I'll feed and care for him, maybe even teach him a few things....Kidnapping? But he said he wanted to come..." *"If what I do is wrong, how come I was allowed to do it in the first place?" - Said to Jade Windragon *"Yes, it is cold. Yes, it is impressive. But it still breaks way too easily" - Said to Jack Frost *"That...tickled." - Said to Pheonix Miscellaneous Blood Type: B Birthday: December 21 Zodiac: Sagittarius Trivia * Zenith is a character adopted by the user Orion's Dagger. * The word zenith means the highest or most powerful an object can reach. * Zenith is based on black holes and entropy, being an embodiment of the fact that anything will break down and degrade over time. * Zenith's abilities to cause hallucinations is to represent the breakdown of mental health. Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Guardians Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Teenagers Category:Power users Category:Siblings Category:Chaotic Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Characters who lost family members